Lovely Hate : SasuNaru story
by Tsuki Narumi
Summary: SasuNaru, Sasu et.... à découvrir dans le nouveau chapitre 5! :P ...un drôle de chassé croisé entre haine et amour...Yaoi, Présence de Lemon NC17... disclaimer : 1ère partie, traduc et adaptation d'un doujin... parties suivantes made by me only!
1. Partie 1 : Coming Out

Titre : Lovely Hate

Auteur : Tsuki Narumi

Manga : Naruto

Genre :Yaoiiiiiiiiiii!!! Lemon - Rated M

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto dans la 1ère partie, pour la suite vous verrez bien :P

Résumé : Sasu et Naru ont 19 ans. L'Uchiwa a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son "coming out" en avouant ses sentiments à Naruto qui, troublé ne sait comment l'accepter... un drôle de chasser croiser entre haine et amour, perturbé par l'arrivé d'un autre joueur inattendu...

Disclaimer 1 : Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que tous les beaux p'tit ninjas de ce manga appartiennent exclusivement (snif T.T) à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto... mais leur actions et réactions dans cette fanfic sont de moi niark niark XD

Disclaimer 2 : La première partie de cette fanfic est en réalité la traduction et rédaction narrative d'un doujinshi de Shishimaru intitulé "_Coming Out_". Mais dès la 2ème partie, tout est de moi:P

/!\ Avertissements :Comme vous l'avez déjà lu quelques lignes plus haut, cette fanfic est YAOI, rated M, donc pour ceux que les relations entre hommes dégoûtent ou autre... passez votre chemin! Il y aura aussi des scenes de Lemon (relation explicites et perverses niark XD)... ceux que ça dérange s'abstenir... Enfin bon, moi je vous préviens, mais après c'est à vous de voir si vous avez quand même envie de lire... :P

Commentaires de l'auteur qui n'intéressent personne : C'est ma première fanfic!! Je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop trop mal mais ce sera à vous d'en juger... Voilà j'espere que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me laisserez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ca motive pour ecrire la suite... ;)

**Lovely Hate**

_1ère partie, **Coming out**_

_Un restaurant de ramen, à Konoha, l'ambiance est calme et plutôt conviviale quand soudain..._

**- Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh????**

_Bang !_ _une chaise se renverse bruyamment... Les clients se retournent pour voir un jeune homme blond, assez mignon et d'environ 18 ou 19 ans, par terre les quatre fers en l'air!_

_Son ami, un jeune brun tout aussi kawai, sensiblement du même âge mais paraissant plus mature, est assis à la table et le regarde calmement :_

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Naruto?**

_Le jeune ninja se relève péniblement, le visage rouge de honte, et réussi péniblement à articuler quelques mots : _

**- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit??? T...Tu... espèce de...! Tu... Tu m'aimes? **

**- Oui. C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour en tomber à la renverse.** _Répond Sasuke toujours aussi calmement._

**- Mais non c'est que... enfin je veux dire...**_ commence le blond en remettant sa chaise en place avant de s'asseoir._

**...Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu dire une chose pareille, Sasuke... eh bien... merci, ça me fait plaisir! Mais... pense un peu à l'endroit où on est... et si jamais les gens comprenaient ça de travers?** _chuchote-t-il sur un ton de confidence en se rapprochant de Sasuke par dessus la table._

**- Comprenaient de travers ?**

**- Oui tu sais bien... c'est différent du respect que l'on a l'un pour l'autre et du fait d'être amis, c'est... Ils pourraient penser que c'est le genre "d'amour" où... les personnes se... s'embrassent...**

**- Mais c'est exactement dans ce sens là que je l'ai dit.** _Réplique le jeune brun du tac-o-tac._

**- Que... qu'est-ce que...? Alors ce n'est pas un malentendu?** _s'étonne Naruto espérant que son éternel rival va le contre-dire et se mettre à rire en disant que c'était une blague._

_Un long soupir s'échappe des lèvres du jeune Uchiwa._

Décidément quand il veut rien comprendre celui-là ! _pense-t-il tout bas avant de répondre, encore plus sérieux qu'avant, si c'est possible :_

**- Bon. Alors est-ce que tu captes mieux si je te le dit comme ça : J'ai envie de te baiser.**

**- ... Idi... Qu'est-ce que tu dit espèce de crétin??!!!** _crie le blond en frappant du poing sur la table, qui tremble sous le choc._

**On... On est tous les deux des mecs tu le sais, non?**

**- Pfffff...C'est bien pour ça que je ne te l'avais pas dit avant.**

**- ...?... Ah mais oui bien sûr ! C'est juste une passade, un moment de folie, n'est-ce pas?!** _s'écrit Naruto, tout heureux qu'il est, pensant avoir compris._

**- Hum... Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que j'ai passé ces sept dernières années à avoir des érections rien qu'en pensant à toi, juste à cause d'un moment de folie?**

**- Quoiiiiiiii?!!!**

**- T'es vraiment fatiguant, Naruto... C'est vrai qu'il y a eu une période où j'ai pensé que ça devait être quelque chose comme ça mais il a bien fallu que je me fasse une raison.**

**- P... Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?** _marmonne le blondinet, le visage cramoisi et la sang battant à ses oreilles._

**- Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrait simplement rester là sans rien faire à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre t'emmène loin de moi...** _rétorque Sasuke les yeux fixés dans ceux de celui qu'il aime, tandis que ceux de Naruto essayent vainement d'échapper au regard insistant de son ami._

**- ... Mais... Moi, je ne peux pas te voir de cette manière.**

**- Pourtant, à partir de maintenant, tu devra me regarder de ce point de vue là!**

**- PAS QUESTION !!! ABSOLUMENT PAS QUESTION !!!** _s'écrit le blond avant de se lever et de quitter le restaurant en laissant deux billets sur la table pour payer la note._

_De retour chez lui, Naruto n'en revient toujours pas... adossé à la porte de son appartement, il continue à se parler tout seul :_

**- C'est pas vrai... il n'y a pas moyen que je le considère comme ça!**

_Mais plus il repense au beau visage sérieux de celui envers qui il a toujours ressenti du respect, plus il se rend compte que quelque chose d'étrange lui arrive... Il s'affale sur le lit, épuisé sans raison et les yeux dans le vague._

**- Il a complètement perdu la tête. Il a dit qu'il voulait... me... baiser?**

_A cette pensée, l'image de Sasuke, torse nu au dessus de lui, apparaît devant ses yeux et une chaleur sourde s'empare de son corps entier..._

**- ...Waaaah ! Mais à quoi je pense!!! Je ne peux pas faire ça... avec Sasuke! Tous les deux on est amis et rivaux...**

... Ahhhh! j'ai mal au cœur...

_Le lendemain matin, sur le toit du centre d'entraînement de Konoha, Naruto tombe sur l'un des sièges, l'esprit ailleurs._

**- Anhhh... J'ai pas réussi à dormir à cause de ce que m'a dit ce baka de Sasuke! Et curieusement, j'ai ressenti cette chaleur insupportable dans mon corps, tooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute la nuit!** _marmonne-t-il pour lui même en soupirant profondément et en s'affalant encore sur son siège._

_C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Hinata, toujours aussi mignonne, la féminité adulte en plus :_

**- Ah, Naruto-kun, bonjour! Tu es là en avance aujourd'hui! ...Euh... Naruto-kun?**

_En voyant Naruto s'approcher d'elle avec une attitude étrange, Hinata recule de trois pas mais le blond l'attrape aux poignets et la bloque contre le mur avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste de plus. Elle écarquille les yeux de stupeur, ne sachant comment réagir devant cette brutalité inhabituelle de la part du jeune ninja qui s'approche de plus en plus près d'elle..._

**- Kyaaaah! Naruto-kun?!**

**- Hinata...** _murmure Naruto, d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemble pas._

**- H-Hey... quelque chose ne va pas?! Q-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... tes yeux?**

_Alors que Naruto s'approche de la jeune fille, elle se rend bien compte que ses yeux ne sont pas bleus comme d'habitude mais jaunes et fendus d'une pupille verticale... les yeux du Kyuubi! Tentant de lutter, elle s'efforce de le repousser... en vain._

**- Non! Naru... mmmmmmh!** _crie-t-elle avant d'avoir les lèvres closes par un baiser forcé._

_Paffffff !! c'est à ce moment là que Naruto se retrouve envoyé à terre cinq mètres plus loin... frappé par un jeune ninja bien connu du village de Konoha à cause de sa tenue verte et de ses gros sourcils noirs, qui se lance ensuite dans une tirade héroïque :_

**- Même si tu es un ninja du village ou je ne sais pas quoi, comment peux-tu commettre une telle infamie sur une fille non consentante?! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais moi, Rock Lee, je serais ton adver-**

**- Heeeeyyyyyyy!!! ça fait mal!!! T'es malade ou quoi??!!** _s'époumone le blondinet en se relevant et en frottant sa joue endolorie, ses esprits retrouvés._

**- Na...Naruto-kun??!!** _répond Lee, les yeux ronds comme des billes, avant de murmurer à l'adresse d'Hinata, l'air gêné :_ **Euh... Est-ce que je vous ai interrompus?**

**- N-non... bi-bien... merci beaucoup!** _répond-t-elle le visage écarlate en cherchant la réponse appropriée._

_Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Haruno Sakura, maintenant médecin du village, à demandé à quatre des meilleurs ninjas de se réunir dans son bureau pour une "question capitale". C'est ainsi que Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru et Uchiwa Sasuke se retrouvent devant la jeune femme, complètement abasourdis parce qu'ils viennent d'entendre :_

**- C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler des chaleurs. C.H.A.L.E.U.R.S !!!** _leur dit la jeune femme au cheveux roses sur un ton péremptoire._

**- Huuuuuuuuuuuhhhh??????!!!!**

**- Suivez-moi...** _soupira Sakura qui, suivie des quatre jeunes ninjas, sortit du bureau et se diriga vers les étages inférieurs du bâtiment tandis qu'elle continuait de leur exposer la situation d'un ton exaspéré :_

**- Pfff... hum... il a même essayé de le faire avec Tsunade-sama pendant qu'on l'examinait, alors je l'ai volontairement enfermé en cellule pour éviter plus de dégâts.**

**- Huh? Avec elle?! C'est vraiment un animal?!** _s'exclame Kiba dans un murmure destiné aux trois garçons._

**- Mais... d'habitude il n'est pas du tout intéressé par ce genre de choses, non? Est-ce que ça pourrait être le Kyuubi?** _demande alors Shikamaru, ignorant volontairement la remarque de Kiba._

**- C'est possible. En tout cas ce n'est pas quelque chose que Naruto ferait dans son état normal.** _Répond la jeune femme avant d'ajouter en désignant une porte blindée :_

**- Il est ici. Bon, de toute façon, même si on voit ça du point de vue du Kyuubi, il faut tenir compte du fait que jusqu'à maintenant il toujours été ce baka de Naruto que nous connaissons bien. Mais la raison pour laquelle ce démon aurait brutalement refait surface reste un mystère! Voilà la clé de la porte et de la cellule à l'intérieur.** _Dit-elle en tendant l'objet à Shikamaru._ **Mais... ce n'est pas comme si le sceau du démon avait été brisé... de cette façon il nous reste juste à satisfaire son... désir.**

**- Ah... mais c'est facile ça!** _répondit Kiba,_ **il pourrait simplement prendre un jour de repos et passer la journée avec sa petite copine!**

**- Naruto? Une copine?** _s'exclama Sakura sur un ton sceptique,_ **Il n'a jamais eu de "copine" en 19 ans!**

**- Ah... je vois...**_ soupira Shikamaru, décontenancé._

**- A vrai dire...** _reprit Sakura,_ **il y a bien eu une fille qui s'est proposée volontairement et qui connaissait les circonstances, mais elle n'a reçu qu'un refus catégorique de la part de ce crétin fini!**

Ne me dîtes pas qu'Hinata a fait une chose pareille..._ soupira Kiba intérieurement._

**- C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à une autre solution : le quartier des plaisirs du Pays du Feu!** _reprit Sakura devant le regard estomaqué des quatre garçons._ **Je veux que vous emmeniez Naruto dans un bordel.**

**- Un... un b-bordel?!** _s'exclama Lee en rougissant._

**- C'est trop fa-ti-guant...** _continua Shikamaru, se frottant le nez d'un air passablement ennuyé._

**- ... ça on peut dire que c'est plutôt une mission qui sort de l'ordinaire!** _ajouta Kiba d'un ton de plaisanterie._

_C'est alors qu'une autre voix, silencieuse jusqu'à présente, se fait entendre, grave et catégorique :_

**- JE REFUSE.**

_Devant le silence étonné des autres, Sasuke poursuivit sur le même ton :_

**- Si le problème s'arrête ici, il n'y aura aucun besoin d'y aller n'est-ce pas?**

**- Euhm... oui, mais...** _commença Sakura._

**- Ouais...Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit, non? On nous à demandé de venir parce que personne ne veut être sa partenaire!** _poursuivit Kiba._

_Sasuke, buté, se tourne alors vers le ninja du clan Nara, lui donnant presque un ordre :_

**- Shikamaru, ouvre la porte.**

_D'abord surpris par le ton agressif et décidé de l'Uchiwa, et ne sachant s'il devait s'en énerver ou laisser passer, il finit par opter pour la deuxième solution (moins fatiguante) et baissa les yeux pour glisser la clé dans la serrure en acquiesçant avec toutefois une certaine hésitation :_

**- Ah... euh... oui.**

_Une fois la porte dévérouillée, Sasuke s'engagea dans le couloir en disant :_

**- Je vous dis que je serais son partenaire!**

**- Sasuke-kun??!!!** _s'exclama Sakura tandis que Lee l'empêchait de courir après le ninja au sharingan._

_**- Lee, reste ici avec Sakura-chan, au cas où Naruto arriverait à s'enfuir. Moi et Kiba on l'accompagne**, dit Shikamaru en suivant Sasuke._

_Le jeune Nara, marchant d'une façon décontractée comme à son habitude, les mains croisées derrière la tête, s'enfonce avec Kiba_

_dans le couloir obscur menant aux cellules, à la suite d'un Sasuke renfrogné qui avance devant eux sans les attendre._

**- Hey Sasuke!** _lança Shikamaru._ **Quand tu dis "son partenaire" en restant aussi cool, t'entend quoi par là? ça n'a aucun intérêt si Naruto ne réagit pas, t'es un mec j'te rappelle.**

**- ...**

**- Hey tu m'écoutes, oui?**

**- ... Et si je vous disais que c'est à cause de moi que cet Usuraton-kachi est dans cet état-là?** _finit par répondre Sasuke avançant toujours d'un pas décidé._

**- Huh? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que...** _commença Kiba._

**- J'ai rien fait, bakas!... Je lui ai juste dit... que j'avais envie de le baiser.**

**- Q-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii??!!!!!** _s'étouffa Kiba tandis que Shikamaru soupirait devant une situation aussi déconcertante de stupidité._

_Sasuke ne donnant pas plus d'explications, Kiba poursuit en déglutissant, légèrement inquiet à l'idée d'avoir passé toutes ces années avec un mec qui aurait pu éprouver du désir pour lui :_

**- Ehhh... Est-ce que... c'est pour ça que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux femmes?**

Est-ce qu'il a focalisé cette partie de son esprit sur Naruto? _pensa Shikamaru en même temps, toujours aussi pragmatique._

**- Ne vous méprenez pas,** _répliqua Sasuke d'un ton catégorique,_ **je m'intéresse seulement à ceux qui sont du même niveau ou meilleurs que moi... Passe moi la clé s'te plaît, Shika.**

_Pendant que Sasuke ouvrait la porte donnant sur la salle des cellules, Shikamaru reprit ses interrogations pour tenter de mieux comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé :_

**- Et quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ça?**

**- Hier.**

**- Hun hun... et... qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu?**

_Sasuke ne répondit pas mais stoppa net ce qu'il était en train de faire, son visage s'assombrissant immédiatement sous le coup d'une colère non formulée._

**- Euh ouais... après tout c'est Naruto, non?!** _dit Shikamaru en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire moqueur._

**... Au fait, même si tu as ce genre d'intérêt pour lui... ne t'en approche pas trop quand tu seras à l'intérieur...**

**- Je sais**_, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton sec._

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que les autres pensent... je sais ce que je ressens!! _pensa le jeune brun en s'avançant vers la cellule._

_Dans sa cellule, assis par terre, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke : quand il avait les yeux ouverts il regardait la porte de la salle, espérant désespérément qu'elle allait s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer celui qui le faisait brûler de l'intérieur... et dès qu'ils fermait les yeux, ils revoyait sans cesse son visage toujours froid, presque sans autres expressions qu'un air de supériorité, au dessus de son corps... entièrement nu, bien qu'il ne l'ai entre-aperçu que rarement lorsqu'ils se baignaient en plein air lors des missions._

_Il avait désespérément envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, qu'il le caresse et le serre dans ses bras... et en même temps il aurait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains pour lui avoir fait ressentir ces sentiments aussi doux et étranges que désagréables quand il se disait que celui pour qui il brûlait n'était autre que son rival... et son meilleur ami._

_C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit :_

**- Yo, Naruto!**

_Le blond, interloqué, vit entrer Kiba suivit de Shikamaru..._

**- On est venu pour toi**_, lança Kiba._ **Désolé, on est que des mecs.**

_En entendant ça et en les voyant s'approcher de la cellule, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse toucher par ces types!_

**- Hey, fait pas cette tête-là, ton aspirant-petit ami est aussi ici**_, dit Shikamaru en se poussant sur le côté, laissant apparaître Sasuke qui s'approcha._

**- ...??!!... Sa... Sasuke... Sasuke...** _balbutia Naruto qui, tout en se levant pour atteindre l'objet de son désir, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que seul Sasuke pouvait calmer le feu à l'intérieur de lui._

**- Naruto...**

_Sasuke murmura d'une voix basse le nom de son futur amant en tendant la main à travers les barreaux pour attraper les hanches de Naruto et le plaquer contre lui, simplement séparés par le froid métallique de la cellule._

_Il l'embrassa alors, mêlant leur langues dans ce premier contact tant attendu, les canines de Naruto, plus marquées à cause de l'influence de Kyuubi, lui écorchant les lèvres, et ses griffes appuyant dans son cou._

**- ... Hel---looo...!**

**- Quoi?** _répondit froidement Sasuke._

**- Ce serait plutôt à nous de dire "quoi?!"** _répliqua Shikamaru en se frottant la tête d'un air ennuyé._

**Bien... je suis content pour vous... prenez votre pied... mais attendez au moins qu'on soit partis! Tiens, attrape les clés.** _Dit-il encore en lui lançant le trousseau avant de s'éloigner._

**- Hum...** _acquiesca la brun en les attrapant au vol._

**- Ah... Sasukeeee...**

**- Ouais, quoi encore?** _râla Sasuke, tenant toujours fermement Naruto dans ses bras._

**- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé leur dire en haut?**

**- Dis-leur ce que tu veux ça m'est égal, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.** _Répondit-il avant de recommencer à embrasser le blondinet surexcité qui s'accrochait toujours à lui._

**- Eh, nous on s'inquiète à votre propos! Arrête avec cette attitude désagréable!!!** _s'énerva Kiba, que la situation mettait mal à l'aise._

**- Oh ça va, fout-leur la paix, c'est trop fatiguant...** _s'impatienta Shikamaru._ **Hey, Sasuke, dernière chose : je vais fermer la porte à clé alors prenez votre temps.**

_Pendant que les deux ninjas repartaient, fermant la porte de la salle derrière eux, Sasuke, lui, avait lâché Naruto pour ouvrir celle de la cellule._

_A peine entré, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke en l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en lui enlevant son bandeau frontal :_

**- Sa-su-keeeeeee!!!!** _gémit-il tandis que le brun glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt, laissant apparaître la marque du sceau qui avait refait surface suite à l'excitation prolongée du blondinet. Cela fit sourire Sasuke de plaisir qui ôta complètement le t-shirt afin de mettre à nu la poitrine de son amant._

On a tous les deux attendu assez longtemps comme ça _pensa-t-il en poussant Naruto sur le lit d'appoint qui trônait au fond de la cellule._

**- Je suis désolé mais, comme l'a dit Shikamaru, si je ne te faisais pas ça tu ne laisserais probablement personne d'autre poser la main sur toi... Je suppose que tu avait envie que je te touche, non?** _dit-il en caressant les tétons du blond, rosis et durcis par le plaisir._

**- Ah... a-alors vite...** _répondit Naruto dans un soupir._

**- Hum?... ça fait trop d'années que j'attend ce moment. Alors laisse-moi au moins y goûter en prenant mon temps!**

Celà pourrait tout aussi bien être ma dernière chance... _songea-t-il intérieurement tout en terminant d'enlever leurs vêtements... il voulait sentir enfin leur peaux se toucher, découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, lui qui en avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis sept ans!_

La sensation de sa peau... sa voix...

**- Nh... ah... uh?! Sasu...** _commença à gémir Naruto en voyant que Sasuke venait de lui écarter les jambes, léchant la peau douce de sa cuisse en un lent aller-retour._

**- Ah... ça chatouille!**

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke tandis qu'il continuait son "inspection" en songeant :_

Et ce qui n'a jamais été exposé au soleil ou aux yeux des autres... l'intérieur de ses cuisses si pâle!

_Il s'approcha alors de l'intimité de son amant, et en embrassa l'extrémité avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche... ce qui fit sursauter Naruto qui gémit immédiatement, électrisé par ce contact brûlant qui lui donnait l'illusion du Paradis._

**- Ha...aa!... Ah... Ahh... Stop-ahhh... je va-ah... st-**

_Sasuke cessa alors son mouvement et attrapa brutalement son membre avec sa main :_

**- Je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps!**

**- Ah! En-enlève ta main...! Laisse-moi venir...!!** _s'énerva Naruto qui ne cessait de gigoter, son plaisir rendu inconfortable par la main qui le serrait trop fort._

**- Pas question!** _répliqua Sasuke en faisant basculer Naruto plus en arrière pour mieux lui écarter les jambes._

**Je vais t'aider...**_ ajouta-t-il en relâchant sa prise et en reprenant ses lentes caresses buccales, pour préparer son amant à la suite des événements afin que ça ne soit pas douloureux._

_Humidifiant ses doigts, Sasuke commença ensuite a masser avec douceur l'entrée de l'intimité de Naruto, avant d'y enfoncer délicatement son index, dans un petit mouvement de va-et-viens._

_Le blond poussa de petits cris de plaisir qui s'accentuèrent quand Sasuke ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième en approfondissant le mouvement sans s'arrêter de jouer de sa langue et de ses lèvres mutines sur la hampe de son amant qui s'impatienta rapidement de ses caresses trop excitantes le conduisant au bord de la jouissance._

**- AHHHH!!... Ah!... Aahhh... Aahn... C-C'est bon déjà... en-enlève tes doi-**

**- Pas encore... Pas tant que cette partie de toi ne brûlera pas d'envie de moi...** _dit le brun en continuant de plus belle._

**- No-on... Ahh... Sto-op! Ah... Vite...Sasu...ke... Je... ne peux vraiment pas... continuer... Ah!**

**- D'accord...** _renonça Sasuke, lui aussi très excité par le plaisir qu'il donnait à son amant, réalisant les phantasmes qui l'avaient hanté pendant si longtemps. Il se redressa donc pour positionner son bassin entre les cuisses brûlantes de Naruto et entra ensuite doucement en lui, pour ne pas le blesser._

_Naruto ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, quand il senti Sasuke le pénétrer petit à petit et s'arrêter tout au fond de lui, sans mouvement, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette présence intime nouvelle._

_Le blond s'exprima alors d'une voix troublée par les ondes de plaisir qui couraient en lui, son visage affichant un sourire semi-crispé, semi-extatique :_

**- Wow... T-Tu es entré... et j-j'ai l'impression q-que... que je suis en train... d-de t'aspirer complètement!**

**- Baka!** _souffla le jeune Uchiwa en approchant son visage souriant de celui de son amant._

_Il se laissa ensuite envahir par les sensations qui irradiaient son corps comme une vague de frissons partant de son bas-ventre pour s'épanouir, descendant dans ses jambes avant de remonter jusqu'à la base de sa nuque en quelques secondes._

**- Crétin... toi-même!... Ahh!...Ou-ouch!**

_Le blond grimaça sous la douleur : Sasuke n'ayant pu se contenir plus longtemps, avait commençé à bouger sans prévenir. Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement, l'air inquiet, en voyant deux larmes perler aux yeux de son amour :_

**- Pardon! ça fait mal, Naruto?**

**- Nh... Sa-sasuke...**

**- Nh? Oui?**

_Naruto ne répondit pas mais s'agrippa plus fort à son amant et l'embrassa en remuant de lui-même ses hanches pour inciter le brun à continuer. Sasuke reprit ses mouvements, d'abord en douceur puis de plus en plus rapidement et profondément à mesure que leur plaisir grandissait jusqu'à son apogée :_

**- Ah... Ah Sasu...ke... je vais...**

**- Moi aussi... Je suis... presque...** _gémit Sasuke avant de se retirer, attrapant leurs virilités dans ses mains et les faisant jouir ensemble._

_La vague de plaisir passée, Sasuke s'allongea sur le corps de son amant, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa avec douceur. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux..._

**- Huh... Naruto?**

_Claque!_

**- Ouch???!!!** _s'exclama le brun en fermant un œil par réflexe._

_Naruto lui avait attrapé la tête brutalement, le giflant presque! Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleu azur habituelle et il faisait sa tête des mauvais jours : un vrai gamin boudeur!_

**- Hum... Calmé à ce que je vois?...** _demanda Sasuke en se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté du garçon en colère qui avait reprit ses esprits._

**- OUAIS!!! Calmé, comme tu dis!!!**

**- ... ouais...**

_Sasuke avait répondu en tentant de sourire, mais n'avait pu se retenir de détourner le regard, ses yeux assombris par l'acceptation de la réalité._

_De voir le regard résigné de son "ami-amant", Naruto se calma immédiatement et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur._

Tu pourrais sourire plus franchement... _pensa-t-il avant de demander :_

**- Euh... alors tu étais sérieux... hier?**

**- C'est évident!** _s'exclama Sasuke vexé._ **Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu dire ça comme une plaisanterie? Usuratonkachi!**

**- ...?!!**

_Sasuke se rapprocha du blondinet qui le regardait avec perplexité :_ Faut vraiment lui écrire noir sur blanc pour que ça rentre!!!

**- Naruto, pour moi il n'y a que toi qu- ...!!!**

**- NE DIS PAS DE CHOSES EMBARRASSANTES!!!!!** _s'écria Naruto, rougissant violemment, en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de prononcer des mots qui il le savait, allaient le mettre mal à l'aise._

**- Fugagah fhhhf gagaaf farufo!!!** _tenta de continuer le brun, ne laissant échapper que quelques sons incompréhensibles._

_Naruto regarda intensément Sasuke, attendant qu'il cesse d'essayer de parler pour retirer sa main._

**- Humf... ça veut dire quoi ça?!**_ reprit Sasuke, enfin libéré._

_Naruto ne répondit pas à la question mais se mit à pouffer de rire en regardant le jeune brun étonné :_

**- Pfffufufuh... J'étais certain que t'allais rappliquer ici vite fait dès que tu aurais été mis au courant de ce qui m'arrivait ! Mais il faut dire que c'était plus facile que prévu hihihi!**

Il me gonfle!!! grrrr...

_Ne supportant pas de voir Naruto se moquer de ses sentiments ainsi en les ramenant à un simple jeu, Sasuke ne pu trouver que des insultes à lui lancer :_

**- Espèce de sale c- !**

_Mais Naruto l'empêcha de terminer de prononcer son injurieux propos en l'enlaçant tendrement avec un sourire de pur bonheur :_

**- Tu as perdu parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi..., je voulais moi aussi être plus proche de toi, Sasuke. Mais je pensais que prendre en compte ces sentiments aurait vraiment été trop bizarre et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Alors je faisais comme si ce n'était pas important, mais... rien n'a changé après tout! En fait moi aussi je t'aime!**

**- ... Alors là... j'ai du mal à suivre ton raisonnement...**

**- QUOI??!! Si tu veux te plaindre tu n'as qu'a-**

**- Non. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre...** _répondit doucement Sasuke, en enlaçant de nouveau son amant. Puis posant son front contre le sien, il lui murmura en caressant ses lèvres de son pouce :_

**- Embrasse-moi...**

_C'est à ce moment-là que..._

**- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!**

**- Hurgh... ça c'est Sakura...**_ s'inquiéta Sasuke en entendant le cri de la jeune femme derrière la porte verrouillée de la salle._

**- SASUKE-KUUUUN!!! Je suis venue vérifier que tout va bien! Ouvre la porte!!! NARUTOOO!!! SI JAMAIS TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A SASUKE-KUN JE TE TUE!!!!**

**- Hein?!!! C'est quoi ça Sasuke?! Tu peux m'expliquer???** _s'exclama Naruto paniqué._

**- Humm... alors il on dû tout balancer...** _dit le brun à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à la question du blondinet._

**- T-Tout balancer Tu veux dire... nous??!!**

**- Oui, probablement... Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu es toujours le seul qui compte pour moi!** _Voulut le rassurer Sasuke en tentant vainement de le serrer dans ses bras._

**- COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX PENSER QUE JE VAIS PAS M'INQUIETER?????!!!!!!! RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !!!!!...Tu vas me dire (...) parce que sinon (...) t'as compris Sasuke?! Tu m'écoutes oui?!...**

_Mais Sasuke n'écoutait déjà plus les vociférations de Naruto et il poussa intérieurement un soupir désespéré, autant qu'amusé :_ Ahhhlàlà... je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer!

Voilà! fin de la première partie... J'espère que ça vous aura plus!

La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver mais en attendant laissez-moi des reviews pleaaaaseeeeee :D

Naru-chan


	2. Partie 2 ch1 : Raison et Réaction

Titre : Lovely Hate

Auteur : Tsuki Narumi

Manga : Naruto

Genre :Yaoiiiiiiiiiii!!! Lemon - Rated M

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto et... c'est tout pour le moment :P

Résumé : Sasu et Naru ont 19 ans. L'Uchiwa a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son "coming out" en avouant ses sentiments à Naruto qui, troublé ne sait comment l'accepter... un drôle de chasser croiser entre haine et amour, perturbé par l'arrivé d'un autre joueur inattendu...

**Disclaimer 1 :** Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que tous les beaux p'tit ninjas de ce manga appartiennent exclusivement (snif T.T) à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto... mais leur actions et réactions dans cette fanfic sont de moi niark niark XD

**Disclaimer 2 :** La première partie de cette fanfic est la traduction et rédaction narrative d'un doujinshi de Shishimaru intitulé "_Coming Out_". Mais dès la 2ème partie (ci-dessous), tout est de moi:P

**/!\ Avertissements : **Comme vous l'avez déjà lu quelques lignes plus haut, cette fanfic est YAOI, rated M, donc pour ceux que les relations entre hommes dégoûtent ou autre... passez votre chemin! Il y aura aussi des scenes de Lemon (relation explicites et perverses niark XD)... ceux que ça dérange s'abstenir... Enfin bon, moi je vous préviens, mais après c'est à vous de voir si vous avez quand même envie de lire... :P

Commentaires de l'auteur qui n'intéressent personne : C'est ma première fanfic!! Je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop trop mal mais ce sera à vous d'en juger... Voilà j'espere que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me laisserez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ca motive pour ecrire la suite... ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lovely Hate**

_2ème partie, chapitre 1, **Raisons et réaction**_

_Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avançait d'une démarche tranquille sur la route terreuse qui serpentait entre les pins d'une forêt épaisse. Il portait une tenue de ninja, un sac pendant de son épaule et reposant sur sa hanche._

_Quand il aperçu au détour d'un virage la grande porte qui signalait l'entrée du village de Konoha, il soupira en accélérant l'allure :_

**- Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt!**

_Ces deux derniers jours, Sasuke avait eu tellement hâte de rentrer qu'il n'avait quasiment pas fait de pause pour dormir et manger, il était donc complètement épuisé... Il faut dire que cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'il avait quitté le village pour partir en mission de reconnaissance à Kaze no Kuni, le Pays du Vent, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'ennuyer... ni d'ailleurs de repenser aux événements qui avaient précédé son départ..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quinze jours plus tôt, dans le bureau de l'Hokage :_

**- Sasuke, j'ai entendu dire par Sakura que tu avais pris l'initiative de... comment dire... t'occuper du cas de Naruto lors de sa "crise"?** _demanda Tsunade en le regardant attentivement._

**- Oui**_, répondit le brun sans hésitation._

**- Hum, ce genre de choses est plutôt inattendu de ta part. Tu avais tes raisons, je suppose?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et quelles sont-elles ?**

**- ...** (Trouve une idée, Sasuke!)** Je... **(Trouve une idée, baka... et vite!)

**... Je-ne-tiens-pas-à-ce-qu'un-membre-de-mon-équipe-soit-en-mauvais-état-si-jamais-nous-devions-entamer-une-mission**_, répondit Sasuke à toute vitesse, regardant l'Hokage droit dans les yeux en espérant qu'elle le croit._

**- ... C'est tout?** _dit Tsunade en le regardant d'un air dubitatif._

**- ... Hum... oui.**

_Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto... il y avait déjà assez de monde au courant comme ça et on ne pouvait pas encore dire que le blondinet "lunatique" avait digéré ce fait, bien au contraire!_

**- Vraiment?... Il m'avait pourtant semblé que c'était parce que tu avais fait ta déclaration à Naruto qu'il avait fini dans ce "mauvais état" comme tu dis**_, reprit Tsunade avec un sourire malicieux._

**- ?!... c'est... c'est... exact**_, finit par lâcher Sasuke en baissant les yeux le visage rougissant, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été mis devant le fait accompli._

**- Bien. Maintenant que tu l'admet clairement on va pouvoir parler franchement. Est-ce que ce que tu ressens pour Naruto te ferais agir d'une façon déraisonnable lors d'une mission?**

_Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre avec un peu d'hésitation :_

**- ... Non, je ne pense pas, étant donné que...**

**- Hum?**

**- Etant donné que ces sentiments ne sont pas nouveaux... je ne crois pas que j'agirai différemment maintenant par rapport à avant.** _Finit-il, maintenant certain que c'était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. _

**- Je vois... C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. A partir de demain, tu partira seul en mission de reconnaissance à Kaze no Kuni, je voudrais savoir quelles sont leurs intentions vis à vis de nous. Je te ferais parvenir ton ordre de mission avant ce soir... Tu peux partir.** _Termina Tsunade en tournant son regard vers la pile de dossiers en attente qui traînait sur son bureau._

_Sasuke sortit sans attendre, tout étonné qu'il était de n'avoir pas eu à répondre à plus de questions._

_Il reprenait la direction de son appartement quand il aperçu une silhouette orangée au bout du couloir... mais avant qu'il ai pu l'appeler, la silhouette avait disparu, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué._

**- Tche...! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire de toute façon maintenant... il m'en veut car tout le monde est au courant. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier on dirait qu'il m'évite et pour le peu de fois où je l'ai croisé il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole!** _ronchonna le brun en reprenant son chemin._

_Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de chez lui, il était toujours en train de broyer du noir à voix basse : _

**- ... et dire qu'à partir de demain, je vais devoir m'absenter pendant je ne sais combien de temps à cause de cette fichue mission! J'en ai ma claque! Hier ça me suffit pas! J'arrête pas d'y repenser et j'ai déjà pas fermé l'œil de la nuit! Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que... hein?**

_Sasuke arrêta net son monologue quand il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait assis devant sa porte :_

**- Tu pars en mission demain...** _dit Naruto en se relevant._

**- Naruto...**

**- C'est Sakura qui me l'a dit. J'avais juste envie de te voir avant que tu partes**_, poursuivit le blond en regardant tout sauf Sasuke, d'un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

_Bouche-bée, le jeune Uchiwa ne put prononcer un seul mot pour exprimer sa surprise et le sentiment grandissant en lui qui faisait battre son coeur de plus en plus vite. Ses pensées confuses tournaient au ralenti dans sa tête : _Naruto... est là. Il a... envie de... me voir... moi?!

**- Apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas**_, ajouta Naruto, baissant maintenant la regard vers le sol et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, déçu par le manque de réaction du brun qui lui faisait face, le visage impassible et le regard froid malgré ses sentiments._

Mais si au contraire je veux te voir!... Je rêve que de ça depuis hier!... C'est ça que tu devrais lui répondre, baka de Sasuke!_ songeait le brun, de plus en plus troublé, sans parvenir à faire sortir ces mots._

**- ...Bon, j'y vais alors... Fais gaffe à toi...**_ lança Naruto, renonçant à poursuivre et faisant un signe d'adieu de la main._

Quoi? Il part maintenant?! Non, reste!... _pensa encore Sasuke avant de s'écrier en retrouvant soudainement la parole :_

**- ... Naruto, attends!**

_Ce faisant, il avait rattrapé Naruto par le bras au moment ou il allait tourner les talons. Le blond le regarda silencieusement, le regard curieusement implorant._

**- Naruto, je... qu'est-ce que dois comprendre dans tout ça? Tu... hier, après ce qui s'est passé tu n'as pas arrêté de m'éviter et maintenant tu dis que tu as envie de me voir? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es venu?**

**- Je te l'ai dit hier... moi aussi je... je t'aime** _répondit Naruto en baissant les yeux, le visage rouge d'avoir à se confesser une seconde fois._

_En entendant ces mots si doux sortir de la bouche de son Naruto, Sasuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde avant de reprendre ses battements à une allure folle. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de sentir sa langue chaude dans sa bouche et sa peau douce sous ses doigts... de retrouver la passion de la veille. Il se pencha alors vers le blond mais il n'eut même pas le temps de lui effleurer les lèvres :_

**- AH NON !** _s'écria Naruto en le repoussant brutalement._

**- Mais tu viens de dire que...**

**- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit! Mais il est hors de question de recommencer ce qu'on... ce que TU m'a fais hier!**

**- ... Ce que JE t'ai fais hier??!!! Je te signale qu'ON l'a fait ensemble!**

**- Pas du tout!!** _répliqua Naruto l'air buté._

**- Comment ça???!!! Tu plaisantes?! T'es gonflé de dire ça alors que c'est toi qui t'es jeté dans mes bras dès que je suis rentré dans ta cellule!**

**- ... ça c'est... c'est à cause de toi d'abord!**

**- J'y crois pas!... Tu pourrais au moins admettre la vérité!** _s'énerva Sasuke devant une telle obstination à nier ce qui s'était passé et à rejeter la responsabilité sur lui._

**- La vérité?! Et qui est-ce qui as passé sept ans à se toucher en pensant à moi sans rien me dire?! Question vérité tu peux repasser môsieur "je dis rien mais j'en pense pas moins"!** _répliqua Naruto avant de se retourner et de s'en aller en criant une dernière fois :_

**- Et j'espère que tu reviendra pas de si tôt ! Baka !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'était sur ces mots qu'ils s'étaient séparé quinze jours auparavant, juste avant qu'il ne parte..._

_Sasuke en était resté bouche-bée... à vrai dire, il n'aurai pas eu grand chose à répondre à ça, c'était la vérité après tout : Il avait passé toutes ces années à le regarder comme un gamin regarderai un banana-split dans la vitrine d'un glacier et il ne lui avait jamais rien dit... mais en même temps, s'il lui en avait parlé à cette époque là ça aurait été bien pire que maintenant, rien qu'en voyant la réaction de Naruto à l'âge de 19 ans, il imaginait très bien comment ça se serai terminé à l'âge de 12 ans : il l'aurai considéré comme un monstre et ne lui aurai certainement plus adressé la parole..._

... Une minute c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe! Il me considère comme un monstre et il ne m'adresse plus la parole!!! _réalisa Sasuke alors qu'il arrivait dans la grande rue principale de Konoha_... Il a plus 12 ans quand même! Ce qu'on a fait c'est... même si j'y pensais il y a sept ans j'aurais jamais été capable de lui faire ça à à ce moment-là!! Si je lui ai dit et si je l'ai fait maintenant c'est bien parce que je pensais qu'on était adulte!... Il faut absolument que je le voie et que je règle ça une bonne fois pour toute avec lui!

_Tout en ressassant ces pensées, Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un l'observait depuis son arrivée au village._

_L'homme, caché dans l'ombre des arbres, en retrait de la rue, laissa un sourire gourmand flotter sur ses lèvres tandis que de ses yeux sombres il regardait le jeune homme s'apprêter à rentrer chez lui._

**- Tu es enfin revenu... on va pouvoir s'amuser exactement comme avant...** _murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans la seconde._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

À suivre...

Laissez vos reviews :D

Naru-chan


	3. Partie 2 ch2 : Réconciliation?

Titre : Lovely Hate

Auteur : Tsuki Narumi

Manga : Naruto

Genre :Yaoiiiiiiiiiii!!! Lemon - Rated M

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto et... c'est tout pour le moment :P

Résumé : Sasu et Naru ont 19 ans. L'Uchiwa a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son "coming out" en avouant ses sentiments à Naruto qui, troublé ne sait comment l'accepter... un drôle de chasser croiser entre haine et amour, perturbé par l'arrivé d'un autre joueur inattendu...

**Disclaimer 1 :** Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que tous les beaux p'tit ninjas de ce manga appartiennent exclusivement (snif T.T) à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto... mais leur actions et réactions dans cette fanfic sont de moi niark niark XD

**Disclaimer 2 :** La première partie de cette fanfic est la traduction et rédaction narrative d'un doujinshi de Shishimaru intitulé "_Coming Out_". Mais dès la 2ème partie, tout est de moi:P

**/!\ Avertissements : **Comme vous l'avez déjà lu quelques lignes plus haut, cette fanfic est YAOI, rated M, donc pour ceux que les relations entre hommes dégoûtent ou autre... passez votre chemin! Il y aura aussi des scenes de Lemon (relation explicites et perverses niark XD)... ceux que ça dérange s'abstenir... Enfin bon, moi je vous préviens, mais après c'est à vous de voir si vous avez quand même envie de lire... :P

Commentaires de l'auteur qui n'intéressent personne : C'est ma première fanfic!! Je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop trop mal mais ce sera à vous d'en juger... Voilà j'espere que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me laisserez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ca motive pour ecrire la suite... ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lovely Hate**

_2ème partie, chapitre 2, **Réconciliation?**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke frissonna lorsqu'un souffle d'air froid venant des immenses arbres le surplombant se faufila dans son col. Il se retourna alors brusquement : il avait sentit un regard glacial dans son dos, comme un mauvais souvenir qui se rappelle à vous au moment le plus inattendu. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que les bâtiments longeant la rue et, un peu plus loin, la cime des arbres se balançant lentement au gré du vent. Il ouvrit alors sa porte et rentra chez lui déposer ses affaires avant de repartir faire son rapport de mission à l'Hokage._

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après son passage chez Tsunade, il arriva devant chez Naruto..._

**- Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais : il faut que je lui parle!** _murmura-t-il tout bas pour s'encourager tandis qu'il cognait à la porte._

_Un silence... puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto, pieds nus et encore endormi : sa veste de pyjama, boutonnée n'importe comment, laissait apparaître la naissance de son buste et la bas de son ventre plat aux muscles finement dessinés, aboutissant sur le cordon ceinturant son pantalon. Un bonnet de nuit neko était posé de travers sur sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant de sept ans qui aurait grandi trop vite..._

Mmmmh... Trop mignon!_ songea le jeune Uchiwa en sentant des frissons lui chatouiller les reins à la vue de la peau hâlée et souple du blondinet._

**- Hum... c'est qui?** _demanda Naruto d'une voix pâteuse avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant Sasuke :_

**Héééééééééééééé?!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!** _s'exclama-t-il le visage rougissant, maintenant totalement réveillé._

**- Il est 10h du matin, dobe! C'est une heure raisonnable pour frapper chez quelqu'un, non?** _répondit le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son air paniqué._

**- Mais tu étais en mission! Tsunade-sama disait que tu ne serais pas de retour avant au moins 4 jours!!! Alors comment ça se fait que...**

**- Je suis rentré en avance, c'est pourtant simple...** _soupira Sasuke._

_Puis, décidant de le taquiner, il ajouta :_

**- Alors comme ça tu t'es renseigné sur la date de mon retour?**

_Le visage de Naruto prit une jolie couleur rose tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait puis se refermait sur une dénégation muette._

_Sasuke se délecta de son embarras qui avait pour lui un petit goût de vengeance assouvie._

**- Bon tu vas me laisser poireauter dehors ou je peux rentrer?**

**- ...Eh?... Non tu... tu ne peux pas rentrer!** _dit Naruto en tentant de refermer la porte que Sasuke repoussait de la main._ **Arrête ça! J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas ent-**

_Mais Sasuke donna un grand coup d'épaule et Naruto trébucha en arrière, tombant durement sur le sol. Le brun en profita pour pénétrer dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_D'abord surpris, Naruto resta assis par terre, en lançant un regard noir au jeune brun qui s'assit sur une chaise, calmement, ignorant un court instant les yeux incisifs qui le fixaient avec colère._

**- Je veux juste discuter avec toi alors ne fait pas cette tête!** _finit-il par dire en regardant Naruto d'un air de reproche._

_Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce._

Hum, ça faisait longtemps que je n'était pas venu chez lui... ça n'a pas trop changé._ Pensa-t-il avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre, laissant apercevoir un coin du lit, ce qui éveilla quelque chose au plus profond de lui._

... Si seulement il acceptait de...

**- Je ne te crois pas!** _s'exclama Naruto, interrompant les pensées de Sasuke._

**- C'est pourtant vrai, je ne suis venu que parce que j'avais besoin de te parler**_, répondit le brun avec sincérité tandis que Naruto le regardait maintenant de manière suspicieuse en restant toujours à distance._

**... Je voulais parler de ce qui s'est passé... avant mon départ.**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire... c'est du passé et de toute façon ya pas moyen que ça se reproduise!** _lança le blond, toujours en colère mais rougissant légèrement._

**- Pour moi ce n'est pas du passé! Je continue à y penser chaque nuit! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une relation "normale" vu qu'on est tous les deux des mecs mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et toi-même tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, alors c'est évident qu-...**

**- Non, toi tout ce que tu voulais c'était... faire ces choses avec moi!** _le coupa Naruto d'une voix douloureusement tremblante_. **Tu t'en fiches que tout le monde soit au courant parce que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi! Tu m'as dit "Je t'aime" mais en fait ce que tu voulais dire c'était "Je veux te baiser"! Tu l'a admis au restaurant la première fois!**

_Sasuke resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes._

Alors c'est ce qu'il croit vraiment? C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que je le touche? _pensa-t-il avant de répondre en soupirant :_

**- ...Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien, Naruto!**

**- Au contraire, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais faire et c'est hors de question!**

**- Non. Tu piges rien... si je veux "faire ces choses avec toi" comme tu dis, c'est justement parce que je t'aime. Tu es dans toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêves, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'ai envie de te voir, de te parler, de te serrer contre moi, de t'embrasser, de... hum... Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi et qu'il était uniquement question de sexe j'aurais très bien pu aller dans un bordel ou sauter sur la première personne venue! Mais le seul avec qui j'ai envie de le faire c'est toi.**

_Naruto le regarda comme il aurait regardé un extraterrestre, muet devant cette déclaration qui le prenait au dépourvu mais anéantissait aussi tous ses doutes._

_Sasuke, se retint de rire en le regardant, toujours assis par terre, pour une fois muet comme une carpe :_

**- Ferme la bouche, on dirait un ahuri...**

**- Baka!! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'ahuri?!!** _s'écria Naruto en reprenant ses esprits dans la seconde._

**- Il me demande pardon de m'avoir repoussé en me traitant de menteur, et me dit qu'il m'aime?** _répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil rieur._

**- ...!!**

**- Allez... dis-le, tu sais que je te dis la vérité...** _reprit l'Uchiwa en penchant légèrement le tête sur le côté._

_Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Sasuke se pencha en avant et tendit la main gauche au blondinet pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le brun se laissa alors glisser au sol et s'approcha de Naruto à quatre pattes, adoptant une attitude féline et arborant un sourire provocateur :_

**- Tu es toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois!**

**- C'est toi qui est têtu! Je t'ai dis que je n-**

**- Que tu ne voulais plus "faire ces choses" avec moi, j'ai compris.** _répondit Sasuke en s'arrêtant près de Naruto, ne faisant pour le moment aucun geste pour le toucher._

**- ... Mais... si je te prend juste dans mes bras... juste comme ça... sans rien faire d'autre... tu veux bien ?** _ajouta le jeune Uchiwa en le regardant de ses beaux yeux sombres au regard maintenant empli d'une douceur enflammée._

_Comme Naruto ne répondait pas, il plaça doucement ses mains sur ses épaules puis le rapprocha de lui pour le serrer contre son coeur._

_Le blond émis un hoquet muet mais se laissa faire sans réagir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par passer ses bras autour des hanches de Sasuke et posa sa tête sur son épaule... Même si Naruto ne voulait pas l'admettre, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, ça lui avait manqué de ne plus pouvoir être enlacé de cette manière par Sasuke._

_L'Uchiwa sentit le poids de la tête de Naruto sur son épaule et la pression de ses mains dans son dos, c'était plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait! Bien qu'à l'origine il voulait juste le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait dit, Sasuke commençait à ressentir une chaleur sourde dans son bas-ventre et n'avait qu'une envie : aller plus loin, comme la fois précédente, avec l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde... il embrassa alors le cou du jeune blond, tout doucement, laissant échapper de longs soupirs silencieux mais chauds tandis qu'il remontait vers son oreille où il murmura son prénom._

**- Sa-Sasuke?** _souffla Naruto alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps, comme un courant électrique, le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

**- Hum?** _répondit évasivement le brun en continuant de l'embrasser avec toujours plus de douceur._

**- S-Sasuke arrête! Tu avais promis!** _dit le blond en tentant de se reculer pour échapper aux baisers qui lui brouillaient l'esprit._

**- Je n'ai rien promis du tout.**

**- Mais... Ahh!**

_Sasuke venait de lui retirer son bonnet et commençait à lui mordiller et à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille du bout de la langue, sourd à ce que pouvait bien dire Naruto : il en avait trop envie et à sentir l'odeur et le contact de sa peau, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir._

**- Huuuhm... Sasuke s-stop! A-arrête ça... C'est...**

**- Désolé... j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, Naruto...** _lui souffla-t-il avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de s'approcher de sa bouche en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier._

_Naruto ne put lutter, prisonnier qu'il était des bras de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir..._

Mais est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de m'enfuir? _se surprit-il à penser alors que la chaleur inondait maintenant beaucoup plus que le bas de son corps et que la langue de Sasuke, qui parcourait sa bouche en se mêlant à la sienne, était si douce qu'il en frémissait de plus en plus, empêchant ses réflexions et annihilant toute pensée cohérente._

_Les mains chaudes de Sasuke se glissèrent ensuite sous le pyjama du blond tandis que leur baiser devenait plus profond et passionné. Puis elles commencèrent à parcourir son torse de caresses, aussi légères que des ailes de papillon mais à l'effet dévastateur, avant de descendre plus bas pour défaire le lien qui retenait le pantalon et se glisser à l'intérieur._

_Naruto réussi à stopper le baiser quelques instants pour pouvoir protester d'une petite voix plaintive, le souffle court :_

**- Sa... Sasu... keeeee! Ne... ne fais pas... ça...**

_Le brun s'arrêta alors brusquement et regarda Naruto sans rien dire avec ses yeux noirs à la profondeur insondables. On aurait dit qu'il venait seulement de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et des tremblements de Naruto qui témoignaient de son appréhension._

Huh? Il arrête vraiment?! _s'étonna le blondinet, qui avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, c'est vrai, mais qui en même temps ne lui avait demandé d'arrêter que pour la forme._

_Puis Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot ni un regard pour le pauvre Naruto qui ne comprenait plus rien._

Héééééé? Il s'en va, maintenant???!!! faillit s'étouffer la petite tête blonde intérieurement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Héhé, sadique... la suite au prochain chapitre XD

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :P


	4. Partie 2 ch3 : S'abandonner

Titre : Lovely Hate

Auteur : Tsuki Narumi

Manga : Naruto

Genre :Yaoiiiiiiiiiii!!! Lemon - Rated M

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto et... c'est tout pour le moment :P

Résumé : Sasu et Naru ont 19 ans. L'Uchiwa a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son "coming out" en avouant ses sentiments à Naruto qui, troublé ne sait comment l'accepter... un drôle de chasser croiser entre haine et amour, perturbé par l'arrivé d'un autre joueur inattendu...

**Disclaimer 1 :** Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que tous les beaux p'tit ninjas de ce manga appartiennent exclusivement (snif T.T) à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto... mais leur actions et réactions dans cette fanfic sont de moi niark niark XD

**Disclaimer 2 :** La première partie de cette fanfic est la traduction et rédaction narrative d'un doujinshi de Shishimaru intitulé "_Coming Out_". Mais dès la 2ème partie, tout est de moi:P

**/!\ Avertissements : **Comme vous l'avez déjà lu quelques lignes plus haut, cette fanfic est YAOI, rated M, donc pour ceux que les relations entre hommes dégoûtent ou autre... passez votre chemin! Il y aura aussi des scenes de Lemon (relation explicites et perverses niark XD)... ceux que ça dérange s'abstenir... Enfin bon, moi je vous préviens, mais après c'est à vous de voir si vous avez quand même envie de lire... :P

Commentaires de l'auteur qui n'intéressent personne : C'est ma première fanfic!! Je crois qu'elle n'est pas trop trop mal mais ce sera à vous d'en juger... Voilà j'espere que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me laisserez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ca motive pour ecrire la suite... ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lovely Hate**

_2ème partie, chapitre 3, **S'abandonner...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sasuke est allé voir Naruto chez lui pour essayer de lui parler et mettre au clair leur situation en tant que couple.

S'en suit une réconciliation câline... mais pas assez câline pour Sasuke qui n'a qu'une envie : posséder encore celui qu'il aime... au grand dam de ce dernier qui le repousse une énième fois avant de s'inquiéter quand son chéri de petit brun fait mine de se casser sans un mot... XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke avait décidé de partir pendant qu'il était encore temps, c'est à dire avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de ses actes!_

_Lors de leur dernière étreinte, dans la cellule, le désir de Naruto avait été accentué par une looooongue nuit d'attente et par l'appétit incommensurable du Kyuubi qui avaient agit comme une drogue aphrodisiaque (quel bonheur! XD)... mais aujourd'hui, même s'il savait que Naruto l'aimait, il n'était sans doute pas près à se donner naturellement et Sasuke avait ressentit sa peur._

_Il avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la porte quand il sentit deux bras le retenir en l'enlacant par derrière avec force :_

**- Pardon! P-Pardonne-moi Sasuke! Ne... ne t'en vas pas... reste avec moi...** _murmura Naruto la tête cachée dans le dos de Sasuke, sans doute trop embarrassé pour le lui dire les yeux dans les yeux._

_Le jeune Uchiwa resta sans bouger, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir devant cette attention qu'il avait tant réclamée. Dans son dos et sur son ventre, là ou les bras de Naruto le serraient pour l'empêcher d'avancer, il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur irradier, l'enflammant de l'intérieur comme s'il était victime d'une combustion spontanée. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa les mains de Naruto pour desserrer son étreinte et se retourna vers lui..._

_De son côté, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke réagissait comme ça..._

D'accord, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais la dernière fois ce n'est pas ça qui l'avait empêché de continuer! _songeait le blond en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression intense qui pouvait se lire dans le regard de Sasuke._

_Le plus étrange pour notre blondinet, c'est qu'il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il avait couru après l'Uchiwa avant de s'excuser si pitoyablement. Il avait encore une fois envie de pleurer et de le frapper pour le punir de lui avoir fait douter de ses propres sentiments et pour l'avoir rendu aussi pathétique... tout en voulant lui avouer combien il était important à ses yeux..._

_Quand Sasuke lui fit face, Naruto ne pu libérer ses mains prisonnières de celles de l'Uchiwa, qui lui parla d'une voix grave :_

**- Naruto... tu sais ce que tu me demandes là? Si je reste tu sais ce qu'il va se passer : je ne peux pas ne rien faire! J'ai eu beau me dire que j'étais juste venu pour te parler, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher, de t'embrasser... même si toi tu n'en as pas envie... c'est plus fort que moi!**

_Naruto n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux._

Je sais tout ça! Je sais très bien ce qui va arriver si je te demande de rester! _se répétait-il intérieurement... mais il ne supportait plus l'idée de rester seul loin de Sasuke comme il l'avait été durant ces quinze derniers jours où le brun était parti en mission. Même si il croyait avoir eu raison de s'énerver contre lui avant son départ, par la suite il s'en était voulu et avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière..._

Et pourtant j'ai recommencé exactement le même scénario aujourd'hui! Baka! _se disputa-t-il lui-même..._ Sasuke ne me laisses pas maintenant je t'en prie... je suis désolé...

**- ... Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes... Maintenant que je sais, je ne veux plus que tu me laisses seul, j'ai besoin de toi...** _murmura Naruto avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait formulé la fin de sa pensée à voix haute._

_Sasuke l'observa rougir et baisser les yeux, prenant une expression trop enfantine pour un jeune homme de 19 ans mais également tellement irrésistible que cela fit tomber les derniers remparts moralisateurs que Sasuke s'imposait._

**- Tant pis pour toi!** _lui dit Sasuke d'un air à la fois sérieux et moqueur._

_Enfin libéré de toute culpabilité, il souleva son futur amant dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le lit qu'il avait aperçu dans la chambre._

_Naruto, surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Sasuke avait fait volte-face et abandonné ses résolutions, se mit à regretter les supplications enamourées qu'il lui avait faites._

**- S-Sasukeee?! Qu'est-ce que... Je... laisse moi descendre! J-Je peux marcher tout seu-uuuuul!** _dit le blondinet alors qu'il tombait sur les couvertures, Sasuke au dessus de lui._

**- Je t'avais prévenu, non?** _dit Sasuke en lui plaçant les bras au dessus de la tête, lui tenant les poignets avec sa main gauche et déboutonnant son haut de pyjama de la droite tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau dans le cou._

_Naruto ne parvenait pas à dégager ses mains. Tout ça allait trop vite maintenant! Et il ne voulait pas être "tenu", mais les frissons qu'il avait ressentis avant recommençaient à lui chatouiller le corps à chaque fois que la main ou les lèvres de Sasuke l'effleuraient, rendant ses tentatives de fuite désordonnées et inaffectives._

**- Nh... Sasuke, attend...**

**- Je n'attendrais plus... je ne peux plus attendre!** _répliqua Sasuke en finissant de dégager le vêtement de sous le corps de Naruto._

_Il passa ensuite au pantalon mais n'arrivant pas à défaire le nœud du cordon d'une seule main, il décida de s'asseoir sur les jambes de Naruto pour l'immobiliser avant de libérer ses poignets. Il put ainsi terminer de le déshabiller tranquillement malgré les efforts du blondinet pour l'en empêcher._

_Arrivé à ce stade, Sasuke, toujours assis sur Naruto, s'arrêta pour l'observer : Le blond avait les joues rouges et son corps tremblait tandis qu'il essayait de dégager ses jambes. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'y parvenir, Sasuke se pencha vers lui et prononça son nom, sur un léger ton de réprimande, au creux de son oreille. Il lui rattrapa ensuite les mains et les repositionna au dessus de sa tête, ce qui fit stopper net le mouvement échappatoire du blond. Puis il murmura son nom encore une fois, encore plus doucement qu'il l'avait fait précédemment, avant de l'embrasser en mêlant leur langues dans un baiser à la fois doux et brûlant._

_Dès que sa bouche fut libérée, Naruto reprit son souffle, le corps rendu incandescent et impatient par le baiser, et parvint à articuler quelques mots :_

**- Nhhh... nahhh... S-Sa..suke... s'il te plaît... lâche moi les mains...**

**- Pour que tu essayes encore de t'enfuir?** _répondit Sasuke en lui embrassant le menton, la fine ossature de la mâchoire et le lobe de l'oreille avant de redescendre vers le creux de son cou puis l'épaule._

**- ... No-on... je... ne m'enfuirai pas...** _se résigna Naruto en frémissant à chaque fois qu'un bout de langue dardait au travers des lèvres de Sasuke et le frôlait._

_Le brun le regarda alors dans les yeux avant de finalement le libérer._

_Se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné ses jambes "prisonnières", Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, se colla à lui aussi près qu'il le pouvait et l'embrassa à son tour passionnément avant de lui dire dans un souffle, les yeux baissés et les joues carmines :_

**- Sa... Sasuke... je... j'ai envie de toi... fais ce que tu veux... de moi!**

_Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et rougit lui aussi devant cette marque de "soumission" à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas._

_Il se leva alors pour dégager les jambes de Naruto et les lui souleva pour les installer sur les siennes de façon à ce que leurs positions soient inversées._

_Quand il se rendit compte que c'était maintenant lui qui surplombait la scène, assis sur son amant, et qu'il était ainsi encore plus exposé, la figure du blondinet devint cramoisie, ce qui fit rire Sasuke._

**- Ne-Ne te moque pas de moi!!! **

**- Je ne me moque pas**_, mentit Sasuke en riant toujours,_ **c'est juste que je te trouve trop kawai quand tu as ce genre d'expressions!**

_Naruto en resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de pouvoir finalement répliquer :_

**- ... m-même! C-c'est pas drôle!...**

_Sasuke, satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur Naruto, l'attrapa là où sa gêne était la plus manifeste, et commença à le taquiner avec sa main droite sur la zone sensible :_

**- AH! qu'est-ce qu-...!**

**- Tu veux que je te fasse comme la dernière fois?**

**- ...**

**- Ou est-ce que tu préfères que je m'occupe de... cet endroit là?** _ajouta Sasuke en glissant son autre main sous les fesses du blondinet et en avançant l'un de ses doigts fins vers son intimité._

**- AH! Non, ne... pas là!** _s'écria Naruto en sursautant à ce contact._

**- Hum... très bien. Alors je vais m'occuper de ça à la place...** _dit le brun en se mettant à mordiller l'un de ses tétons._

_Il pinça ensuite l'autre avant de laisser courir sa langue sur la peau douce et lisse de Naruto, tout en continuant de caresser d'une main experte le sexe dressé du blond qui recommença à trembler, de plaisir cette fois, en prononçant le nom de son amant._

_Sasuke continua ce petit jeu pendant quelques minutes, ajoutant de petits attouchements au niveau de l'intimité la plus secrète de Naruto, et se délectant de ses soupirs et gémissements, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus retenir un cri :_

**- AAHH-AAArête Sa... Sasuke! Si tu continue je vais...**

**- Tu vas?** _lui demanda Sasuke sans s'arrêter, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait mais ne résistant pas à l'envie de le taquiner encore plus._ (sadique le Sasuke! hé hé xD)

**- Je... Tu sais bien! Baka!... Ahh-Arrête maintenant!!!... A---AAHHHHHH! **

**- Trop tard... :P** _murmura Sasuke en arrêtant finalement ses mouvements, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Puis il regarda sa main humide et en lécha le majeur sur toute sa longueur, en levant vers son amant un regard brûlant de désir et de provocation :_

**- Hmmm... il faudrait quand même mettre à profit ce "don" que tu m'a fait, non?** _dit-il en glissant à nouveau sa main sous Naruto pour le préparer correctement._

**- Ahh! No-on... je... je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas!** _s'écria Naruto en tentant de se dégager de ces doigts qui se frayaient progressivement un passage en lui._

_Sasuke arrêta alors ses investigations et regarda le blond, qui frissonnait à nouveau d'appréhension sur ses genoux, avec une certaine compassion. Toutefois, il avait atteint les limites de son endurance..._ (Maintenant qu'on en est là, on va pas s'arrêter!!!) _et refusa donc de céder au caprice de son amant difficile. Ne voulant pas pour autant le forcer, il décida d'utiliser la ruse et de miser sur sa gentillesse et sur la pitié qu'il pourrait lui faire éprouver sur son état d'excitation plus que manifeste :_

**- Naruto...**

**- ... mmh...?**

**- ...Tu veux vraiment me laisser ainsi?**

_En disant ces mots, Sasuke pris la main de Naruto pour la poser sur son propre membre douloureusement dressé, le faisant sursauter._

**- Tu m'as bien dis que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, non?**

**- ... o-oui...**

**- Ce que je veux, c'est faire l'amour avec toi... être en toi... s'il-te-plaît...** _murmura Sasuke avant de s'approcher du visage confus de son amant pour lui offrir un baiser profondément empli d'amour et de désir qui plongea Naruto dans une détente lascive semi-consciente._

_L'esprit planant un peu et les lèvres encore humides du baiser, Naruto regarda alors son amant dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il voulait vraiment lui donner du plaisir et le partager avec lui, mais il avait peur... peur de s'abandonner complètement et définitivement dans un acte qui cette fois ne lui serait pas dicté par le démon en lui. A cette peur s'ajoutait la honte d'être si ignorant dans ce domaine : il ne pourrait jamais battre Sasuke sur ce terrain-là et cela lui donnait la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose... sans qu'il sache exactement ce que c'était._

_Mais surmontant ensuite ce malaise qu'il ressentait, Naruto prit l'initiative de se lever, sans un mot et le regard fixe, et se positionna à quatre pattes au dessus de Sasuke. A la grande surprise de ce dernier qui le regardait rougir, Naruto se mit à embrasser du bout des lèvres, puis à lécher, le membre durcit de son amant qui fut ébranlé par un spasme de plaisir provoqué par le contact charnel tant attendu._

_Sasuke poussa un gémissement incontrôlable quand Naruto le prit dans sa bouche, parcourant la longueur de sa langue douce et chaude et le mordillant légèrement pour exciter son désir déjà à fleur de peau._

Kami-sama... Où est-ce qu'il a appris à faire ça??!! _parvint à se demander l'Uchiwa qui peinait à formuler une pensée cohérente tellement son esprit était embrumé par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des allées-et-venues voluptueuses effectuées par la bouche de son amant._

_Sasuke se mordait fortement la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de crier son plaisir et sentait clairement que si Naruto n'arrêtait pas maintenant, il risquait de libérer son trop-plein de sensations avant d'avoir pu pleinement assouvir son besoin de posséder l'objet de son désir. Il posa alors doucement sa main sur la tête du blond et lui dit d'une voix enrouée, rendue hésitante par l'irrésistible envie de le laisser continuer qui s'insinuait dans ses pensées :_

**- Hmmm... Na-naruto... tu peux arrêter... c'est bon...**

_Naruto s'arrêta soudainement en leva des yeux inquiets vers Sasuke qui le regardait, le visage tendu_ (normal il se retient pour ne pas jouir XD ) :

**- Ce n'est pas bien? Je... je ne le fais pas bien c'est ça?** _balbutia le blond, décontenancé et succombant finalement à la honte que ses actes infligeaient à sa pudeur._

**- Non, pas du tout... ce n'est pas ça du tout! Tu fais ça bien, mais c'est m-**

**- Non, j'ai compris... pas la peine de me dire ça! Je sais que je suis pas doué pour ce genre de... je suis désolé... je voulais essayer... essayer de te faire plaisir... je ne voulais pas que tu... je suis désolé...**

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'excusait, pensant que Sasuke ne l'encourageait que par pitié, Naruto sentait son cœur se serrer et des larmes de frustration et de colère se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir tandis qu'il s'invectivait mentalement :_

Je suis pitoyable : pourquoi je pleure comme un gamin?! J'ai fait mon possible pourtant! Je voulais... comment est-ce que je pourrais le satisfaire alors que je n'ai quasiment pas d'expérience?! Et encore c'est beaucoup dire : c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et en plus c'est Sasuke qui avait tout fait... et moi je suis là à le repousser sans arrêt d'abord et ensuite à essayer de lui faire plaisir alors qu'en fait il déteste... j'ai bien mérité qu'il me rejette maintenant, je suis vraiment nul... trop nul... Faut que j'arrête de chialer, je suis nul... un bon à rien...

_Sans comprendre pourquoi Naruto croyait avoir mal agit mais se doutant que c'était sûrement à cause de lui, Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras pour le calmer et lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Naruto se débattit un moment mais fini par renoncer et se laissa bercer un moment, tandis que Sasuke lui embrassait la base du cou. Puis le brun tenta de s'expliquer :_

**- Naruto, ce n'est pas ça... c'était parfait... même trop parfait! Je voulais que tu arrêtes car sinon j'allais... enfin tu vois, c'était pas mauvais, au contraire c'était trop bon!**

_Le blond s'arrêta de sangloter en entendant ces mots et se redressa pour regarder son amant d'un air surpris._

**- Trop... bon...?! vraiment?!**

**- Oh oui!... beaucoup trop bon, même!** _confirma Sasuke qui sentait encore de douloureuses pulsations le mettre au supplice quand Naruto remuait et se frottait inconsciemment contre lui._

**- A-alors tu... c'était parce que tu allais...**

**- Oui... un peu plus et t'aurais dû tout avaler!** _plaisanta Sasuke._

_Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et il afficha une grimace dégoûtée en imaginant la scène :_

**- Hierk!!...**

_Puis se rendant compte que cette réaction spontanée pouvait être blessante pour le propriétaire de la chose à avaler, il tenta de se rattrapper maladroitement :_

**- Euh... enfin... c'est pas... ce que je veux dire c'est... je sais pas quel goût ça a... pas le tien, hein!... Enfin, je veux dire en général... je sais pas si je pourrais... tu comprends... si ça a un goût bizarre je... mais c'était pas pour toi le "hierk"!... c'est-**

_Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade sans fin qui l'enfonçait encore plus, par un éclat de rire suivit d'un baiser délibéré de Sasuke qui lui murmura ensuite d'une voix suave et profondément sexy :_

**- Naruto... tais-toi un peu et arrêtes de dire des bêtises concernant le goût que ça peut avoir... parce que tu deviens dangereusement craquant et excitant quand t'es comme ça!**

_Le visage du blond pouvait difficilement rougir plus et il ferma donc sa jolie bouche, n'osant plus prononcer une seule ânerie de peur d'exciter encore plus son partenaire qui le regardait à présent avec un sourire carnassier._

_Sasuke replongea alors vers les lèvres muettes et les ouvrit d'une pression de langue en l'enfonçant dans la bouche de Naruto qui émit un petit bruit plaintif quand, au même moment, un doigt fin s'infiltra dans son intimité en profitant de la diversion._

_Le brun entama un va-et viens régulier, recueillant directement à leur source les gémissements qui s'accentuaient, et parcourant d'une langue avide la bouche chaude de son amant en ne laissant aucune parcelle de cet antre inexploré._

_Le mouvement s'accéléra peu à peu, Naruto laissant échapper des plaintes de plus en plus fortes. Puis, ne pouvant plus se contenir plus longtemps, Sasuke retira sa main et lui souffla à l'oreille entre deux respirations saccadées :_

**- Naruto... viens... maintenant...**

_Le brun fit ensuite descendre son joli petit blond sur son membre dressé, le pénétrant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un._

_Sous l'effet de la douleur fugitive mais aiguë, Naruto se cambra en poussant un petit cri étouffé par sa main dont il mordait le pouce inconsciemment de ses canines pointues, laissant goûter de fines perles de sang._

_Sasuke lui attrapa la main pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse plus profondément et se mit à suçoter les deux petites plaies saignantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus que deux petits points rougissants. Puis, poussant un soupir de plaisir impatient, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et le fit lentement bouger de haut en bas._

_Naruto eut un long râle de plaisir et douleur mélangés en sentant ce membre si dur et brûlant glisser en lui. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps quand Sasuke entreprit de lécher à nouveau ses tétons durcis et il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, se collant à lui pour mieux ressentir ces caresses électrisantes, avant d'enfouir son visage contre son épaule._

_Le brun passa ensuite ses mains dans le creux des genoux du blond qui s'abandonnait à ces sensations, et le força à replier les jambes pour le posséder plus entièrement._

_Pantelant, Naruto se laissait faire, souhaitant ardemment que le rythme s'accélère pour lui procurer un plaisir encore plus intense mais le jeune Uchiwa avait visiblement décidé de faire durer ce moment._

**- Hmmm... vite… va plus… vite…** _supplia le blond entre deux gémissements, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les épaules de son amant._

**- Sois un peu… patient… Naruto!** _répliqua Sasuke en raidissant son dos et geignant aussi, mais lui sous la douleur qui s'était inscrite sur ses omoplates sous la forme de fines griffures rouges perlant de sang._

_Leurs corps s'imbriquaient l'un sur l'autre et leurs souffles brûlants se mêlèrent dans un long et langoureux baiser. Libéré de toute honte et pudeur morale par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Naruto commença de lui-même à remuer ses hanches de manière à venir s'empaler plus profondément à chaque mouvement et le contact de son membre tendu frottant contre le ventre de son amant, l'excitait encore davantage._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Sasuke serra de toutes ses forces le bassin du blond contre le sien pour se libérer en lui d'un fluide brûlant, tandis que Naruto venait au creux de sa main, tout les deux poussant un long râle de plaisir._

_Plus tard, laissant le désir et le plaisir l'emporter sur toute pensée, ils recommencèrent à s'enivrer tous les deux de ces sensations, les gémissements du début transformés en véritables cris de plaisir, poursuivant leur quête inassouvie de l'autre et jouissant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'endorme d'épuisement._

_Voyant son amour rejoindre le Pays des Songes, Sasuke s'allongea à côté de lui :_

Cette fois-ci je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin...?... oh, après tout... c'est très bien comme ça! _songea-t-il, un sourire entièrement satisfait sur les lèvres._

_Il ferma ensuite les yeux quelques instants, mais une onde de frissons glacés lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête et il se releva d'un bond, ayant à nouveau l'impression désagréable d'être observé..._

_Regardant alors en direction de la seule fenêtre de la chambre, il cru apercevoir une ombre noire mouvante qui disparu trop vite pour qu'il puisse déterminer s'il l'avait rêvée ou non..._

**- Mmmmmh... Sa...suke...** _murmura Naruto._

_Le jeune homme sursauta à nouveau, son cœur battant à toute vitesse._

_Se remettant malgré tout assez vite de ces émotions, il regarda avec amour le blondinet au cheveux ébouriffés qui s'était accroché à lui, toujours endormi._

Il est encore plus kawai quand il dort!

_Sasuke tourna une dernière fois la tête vers la fenêtre mais rien n'avait changé. Il se rallongea alors, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Qui est cette ombre?... vous le saurez dans la suite! hé hé

J'espère que le lemon vous a plu lol... reviews pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee :P


	5. Partie 3 ch1 : Une ombre au tableau

Titre : Lovely Hate

Auteur : Tsuki Narumi

Manga : Naruto

Genre :Yaoiiiiiiiiiii!!! Lemon - Rated M

Couple : Sasuke x Naruto et... c'était tout jusqu'à maintenant mais ça va changer héhé XD

Résumé : Sasu et Naru ont 19 ans. L'Uchiwa a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son "coming out" en avouant ses sentiments à Naruto qui, troublé ne sait comment l'accepter... un drôle de chasser croiser entre haine et amour, perturbé par l'arrivé d'un autre joueur inattendu...

**Disclaimer 1 :** Sasuke, Naruto ainsi que tous les beaux p'tit ninjas de ce manga appartiennent exclusivement (snif T.T) à leur créateur Masashi Kishimoto... mais leur actions et réactions dans cette fanfic sont de moi niark niark XD

**Disclaimer 2 :** La première partie de cette fanfic est la traduction et rédaction narrative d'un doujinshi de Shishimaru intitulé "_Coming Out_". Mais dès la 2ème partie, tout est de moi:P

**/!\ Avertissements : **Comme vous l'avez déjà lu quelques lignes plus haut, cette fanfic est YAOI, rated M, donc pour ceux que les relations entre hommes dégoûtent ou autre... passez votre chemin! Il y aura aussi des scenes de Lemon (relation explicites et perverses niark XD)... ceux que ça dérange s'abstenir... Enfin bon, moi je vous préviens, mais après c'est à vous de voir si vous avez quand même envie de lire... :P

Commentaires de l'auteur qui n'intéressent personne (sauf peut-être les concernés lol) :

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire vos messages ;)

Je vous ai répondu individuellement mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une question qui revenait à chaque fois ou presque lol... donc je vais y répondre ici :

"Oui je confirme, c'est bien ma première fanfic mdrrr!" Mais j'espère bien en écrire d'autres par la suite : j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête qu'il faut que je mette au plat avant de me lancer dans leur rédaction donc je ne sais pas si ces futures-hypothétiques "autres" viendront de suite mais ça viendra quand ça viendra c'est sûr! ;P

Alors pour ceux qui attendait la suite, la voilà! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes (même si c'est un chapitre de "transition"...)

Et pour ceux qui vienne d'arriver et qui n'ont pas encore lu cette fic (il peut arriver qu'il y en ai qui commence au cinquième chapitre, on sait jamais XD) : Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi mal que je le pensais selon les avis donnés, mais ce sera à vous d'en juger... Voilà j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me laisserez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ca motive pour écrire la suite... ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lovely Hate**

_3ème partie, chapitre 1, **Une ombre au tableau**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vers 5 heures et demi de l'après-midi, Sasuke fut réveillé en sursaut par un drôle de bruit, comme un grondement sourd contre son oreille : il ouvrit les yeux en un instant et, sentant quelque chose de doux et chaud contre son visage, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi la tête posée sur le ventre de Naruto qui, bien qu'étant réveillé depuis plus d'une heure, n'avait pas osé le déranger... résultat, son ventre criait famine!_

**- Euh... désolé...** _dit Sasuke, se redressant en se frottant les yeux pour cacher son embarras._

**- Ce n'est rien... en fait, je te regardais dormir...** _lui répondit Naruto en détournant les yeux, les joues roses._

**- Oh... hum... tu...** _balbutia le brun en rougissant à son tour._ **Hum... tu as faim?**

**- Un peu oui... **

**... non, à vrai dire... je suis affamé!** _rectifia le blondinet en souriant d'un air gêné._

**- Je m'en doutais... Tu as à manger ici? Ou tu veux que j'aille acheter quelque chose?** _proposa Sasuke en se levant._

_Il enfila ensuite son pantalon (sans prendre le temps de remettre son sous-vêtement lol) et passa en vitesse son t-shirt._

**- Euh... nan, désolé. Je n'ai rien ici... j'ai pas encore fait les courses...** _s'excusa le blondinet en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille tandis qu'il affichait une grimace embarrassée._

**- Des ramens ça te dit alors? J'ai faim moi aussi!** _dit alors Sasuke en enfilant sa deuxième chaussure._

**- Oh que oui!** _répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire._

**- OK! Je reviens dans 10 minutes environ...**

Comme d'habitude, avec lui il suffit de parler de ramens pour qu'il ressemble à un gamin devant une sucette! Il est vraiment trooooooop mignon... _pensa Sasuke, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan, la main sur la poignée, et retourna en direction de la chambre d'un pas décidé :_

**- Huh? Sasuke... tu as oublié quelque chose?** _demanda Naruto surpris, qui venait de se lever et tentait vainement de cacher sa nudité derrière le drap du lit._

**- Oui, ça!** _répondit Sasuke en l'attrapant par le cou d'une main ferme et en glissant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux d'un mouvement caressant, avant de lui donner un doux baiser voluptueux, irréfutable preuve de son amour._

**...À tout de suite!** _ajouta-t-il en repartant vers la porte avec maintenant un air de total bonheur inscrit sur son beau visage, laissant un Naruto figé sur place, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. XD_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En sortant du restaurant de ramen où il avait prit deux plats à emporter, Sasuke se disait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie : il s'était réconcilié avec Naruto qui semblait enfin prêt à l'accepter, et il avait pu l'aimer tout son saoul sans être dérangé par une certaine Sakura à la voix tonitruante..._

_Sur le chemin de retour il se mit à chantonner une petite mélodie qu'il avait entendu il ne savait plus où mais qui l'avait marqué sans qu'il sache pourquoi... tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle résumait parfaitement l'état de sérénité dans lequel il baignait corps et âme._

... Summer Rain..._ c'était ça le titre s'il se souvenait bien... il avait juste gardé le refrain en tête :_

_----- Encore une fois..._

_Encore une fois tu le dis tout bas..._

_Tu dis tout bas ces mots perdus :_

_"Je t'aime..._

_Je t'aime... moi non plus."_

_Ces mots, mes rêves me les renvoient,_

_Mes yeux fermés tournés vers toi..._

_Première pluie : au creux de mon lit_

_Faire l'amour... déjà fini._

_L'un contre l'autre, tes bras me bercent_

_Dehors, la paix : j'entend l'averse._

_"Je t'aime... "_

_ça veut tout dire mais sans rien dire_

_Comme toute une vie sans un sourire..._

_Nous ne sommes plus seuls maintenant qu'il pleut :_

_Plus d'adieux, une vie à deux. -----_

_Il laissa avec délice cet air lui envahir l'esprit sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la rue de l'appartement de Naruto, s'arrêtant alors un instant pour regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait vite en cette fin de journée :_

J'ai cru voir un oiseau... j'ai dû rêver! _se dit-il en s'étirant d'un large mouvement pour détendre son corps mis à rude épreuve lors de cette après-midi d'amour._

_Sasuke s'apprêtait à repartir quand une sorte d'éclair noir lui passa devant les yeux, l'aveuglant un instant. Il voulu reculer pour s'y soustraire mais se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul muscle. Les couleurs du monde autour de lui n'étaient plus que contrastes de noir, de rouge et de blanc et il avait l'impression désagréable de flotter dans le vide, sans espoir de retour vers une stabilité réconfortante... il connaissait déjà cette sensation, de peur, d'incompréhension et de douleur mêlées, pour l'avoir ressentie étant encore enfant. Mais cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il s'efforçait de l'oublier, en vain, que son esprit se refusait à croire à la réalité de la chose._

_Un visage apparut alors devant son regard troublé... Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque dix ans mais qui s'était gravé dans sa mémoire comme un nom sur une stèle mortuaire d'un cimetière abandonné._

_Vous devez connaître ça : notre mémoire de tous les jours oublie certaines choses qui nous ont marqués pendant un temps. C'est nécessaire pour pouvoir aller de l'avant... mais il suffit d'un seul tout petit détail insignifiant pour que tout réapparaisse en un instant tel une photo imprimée de façon indélébile sur notre rétine._

_C'est exactement ce que vivait Sasuke en cet instant précis :_

**- Alors petit frère, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu!** _lui dit l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres._ **Toujours aussi vulnérable face au Mangekyou à ce que je vois...**

**- I-Itachi...** _parvint à articuler Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés par une peur sourde qui se mêlait à une colère sans nom. Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à traverser le brouillard épais qui enveloppait à présent sa conscience._

**- Allons... tu sais bien comment je veux que tu m'appelles, Sasuke...**

**- ...**

**- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule...** _continua Itachi en lui attrapant le menton brusquement et en plongeant son regard rouge dans ses yeux._ **Je veux te l'entendre dire!**

**- ...**

...Très bien, je prendrais tout mon temps, mais tu finira par m'appeler à nouveau comme tu le faisais avant! _pensa Itachi en voyant que Sasuke ne capitulerait pas aussi facilement que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il le fit alors tomber dans un sommeil cauchemardesque avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de s'évaporer dans l'obscurité._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Après le départ de Sasuke, Naruto avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de recouvrer sa complète mobilité, troublé qu'il était par le baiser de son amant..._

Mon amant... non... mon amoureux?... non plus, ça fait trop fille!... mon petit ami alors?... ahhhhh je sais pas! ça m'énerve!!!

_... Tout en poursuivant ces réflexions de la plus grande importance (lol), il avait finit par réussir à s'habiller._

_Enfin... "réussi" était un bien grand mot si on considérait le fait qu'il avait passé son t-shirt à l'envers, enfilé sa chaussure droite sans mettre de chaussette et qu'il avait oublié de fermer son pantalon... XD_

_Puis il s'assit sur le lit pour attendre le retour de Sasuke._

_Sans s'en rendre compte, il caressait sa lèvre inférieure de ses doigts, ayant encore l'impression de sentir le contact des lèvres du jeune brun sur les siennes. Il resta ainsi, la tête dans les nuages pendant quelques temps avant de reprendre ses esprits, son ventre émettant des bruits de plus en plus sonores!_

_En regardant son réveil sur sa table de nuit, il commença à se poser des questions :_

**- "Je reviens dans 10 minutes" il a dit... mais ça fait plus d'une demi-heure maintenant! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? Raaahhhh... j'ai faim, moi!... si ça se trouve il a pas trouvé de ramens chez Ichiraku et il a dû aller ailleurs?... ou alors il avait tellement faim qu'il a décidé de manger sur place avant de revenir??!!... non il me ferait pas ça!...**

_Un flot d'images se bouscula dans son esprit perturbé par la faim et il finit par lancer d'un ton inébranlable :_

**- Bon y'en a marre, j'y vais! Je le croiserais en chemin de toute façon...**

_Sur ces mots, Naruto attrapa sa veste et sortît dans la rue en prenant la direction du restaurant. Mais il avait à peine fait une dizaine de mètres qu'il trébucha dans un sac plastique qui s'accrocha à sa chaussure._

**- Mais qu'est-ce que...?**

_Il se baissa pour y regarder de plus près et, en soulevant le sac pour s'en débarrasser, il vit qu'il contenait deux boîtes de ramens encore chaudes!_

_Se redressant d'un mouvement lent, il sentit son cœur stopper son battement habituel tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment incompréhensible lui nouait la gorge :_

**_- _Sasuke... ne reviendra pas...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Comme je le disais, ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court mais c'est une transition "obligatoire" pour ce qui va suivre lol donc... ;P

P'tite review pour ceux qui veulent... ça fait toujours plaisir XD


End file.
